


All in the Family

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: (due to convoluted ff logic Atem is alive), Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Rock-Paper-Scissors is a Serious Game, The Cousin Issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Priest Set was Atem's cousin. Seto is―not Atem's cousin. But some clarification on Atem's feelings would still be nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here. Came from FF.net (musicmilennia). This fic is a little hello from me to you :)

Atem half-understands Seto's perspective on this. After residing next to Yugi's spirit and memories for so long, he can see the issue Seto has. But next to his own memories, there's no issue at all.

Still, by modern context, Atem knows he should do something. Just because Atem was raised knowing that he would marry his sister if he had one doesn't mean that Seto would be comfortable with the prospect of sharing a reincarnation chain with Set.

They're in Seto's office. As usual, Atem has visited for lunch. After a surprisingly intense three rounds of rock-paper-scissors, Seto is paying the price for losing by actually eating next to Atem on the couch. The TV's turned on the news for lack of anything better to watch, creating a dull hum of background noise to fill the silence.

Atem swallows another mouthful of takeout (his second prize for winning RPS) and attempts to gather his thoughts. Despite having had his own body for almost a year now, it's still strange not having Yugi as an ever-present soundboard. Yugi did give him a couple ideas on how to approach the subject of "by the way, I don't look at you and see my cousin," but it would be nice to have his warm presence in his mind. Now that he's here, all of Yugi's suggestions have flung themselves to the bottom of KC Tower and into oncoming traffic.

Maybe he should just come right out with it. Seto prefers upfront responses, and it's not like Atem will let him get away with pretending he wasn't thinking about Priest Set since Memory World. Every since the "Are you saying we're cousins?" comment, Atem  _knows_ it stuck with him. He knows Seto too well.

"What is it."

Atem digs his chopsticks back into his noodles. "I have something I want to tell you."

Seto doesn't look up from the tablet resting in his lap (his one allowance) and fishes through his own rice. "Why do you think I asked?"

Yes. The straight approach is sometimes best.

Atem turns, adjusting so he's sitting on his leg―a posture he'd learned from Yugi. "About Set."

There: a little spasm in the cheek, a slight narrowing of the eyes.

Atem shuffles closer. "You know you're not him, right?"

"Obviously," Seto snaps.

"You saw him beyond the Door before I turned my back. You are clearly two different souls."

Seto finally looks up to glare at him. "Is there a point to this?"

Atem sets his carton and chopsticks on the coffee table. "Kaiba. While I greatly enjoy dueling you, I'd rather not have another match to decide who should admit their feelings first." A sneer pulls at Seto's mouth. "I do not look at you and see my cousin, Seto. Although it is undeniable that you are similar in some ways, it is as I said: you are different souls. While it's true that in my Kemet, incest was commonplace, I did not feel for Set what I feel for you. Do you understand?"

Seto's sneer doesn't lessen, but Atem can see that small change in his shoulders that indicates he both understands and agrees.

Atem kisses him just to be sure. His back ends up hitting the couch, and both tablet and takeout are forgotten.

Glad they had this talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ifwegettherebysunset on Tumblr, if you wanna pop by and say hi! :D


End file.
